tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Viturga
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Viturga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Syelnmh (Talk) 17:00, December 15, 2012 Thanks for adding an EXTRA warning for my fan fiction : REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!!! But next time please ask me. Thank you. Rsa-ga7 (talk) 14:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) By the way, how was your Christmas.Rsa-ga7 (talk) 14:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Viturga tell the others that I may not be able to contribute for a VERY long time. Please tell the others but all I want to say is you are doing a great job with this wiki. Good luck and happy New Years to you.--Rsa-ga7 (talk) 18:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Please delete my storie and replace it with whats below please. Good luck viturga.Rsa-ga7 (talk) 17:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "All tank-men, forward!” The marshal said. "Come on we have to get the flag or we don't get any funds to upgrade our tanks, so let’s go. The starting cannon went off. Let's go capture the flag." Rsa-ga7 shouted. "RSA lets go shoot down some tanks." Arceus said. "Shadow you try and distract them on the lower area, don't let any of them survive your rail-gun m3. Arceus you come with me up to the flag we are going to try and take it together. Ghost you defend the flag!" RSA ordered. "RSA there’s a new recruit here; you want him to stay here with me to defend the flag?" Shadow asked. "Yes, also tell him about the clan rules and defense and offence strategies! OK? RSA said. "OK" shadow replied. "Are you sure this is such a good idea, you know that would be the most heavily guarded area in the map." Arceus asked. "No one can stand up to my shaft and your freeze m3!" RSA replied confidently. "Let’s do this." Arceus said. Meanwhile when shadow is distracting the area closest to our flag a seriously damaged enemy finds a way to get away from shadow and gets to our flag. "Ghost!!! HELP!!!!!" The newbie screamed into the radio. Ghost turns around and sees an m3 mammoth. "Eat thunder!!!!”Ghost shouted. BOOM! All the tanks in the map feel the tremor from the thunder. "You think that affects me, I have m3 mammoth!" The enemy lied. "Take this big baby!" The newbie says. POW! You could barely hear the noise but that last shot did the trick, the enemy was destroyed. "Arceus you lead the way because you have freeze. I'll target them from behind you." RSA ordered. "There’s nobody here there all on the bottom fighting off shadow, yeesh how many supplies has he used trying to take them out?" Arceus thought out loud. "I will take out the enemy’s on the bottom you take the flag." RSA ordered. While Arceus took the flag RSA was picking of the enemy’s on the bottom but what he didn’t realize was that after they were shot down they regenerated and they went to go for our flag. "RUN ARCEUS RUN!!!! They are going after you I will alert shadow and the newbies. Shadow, get ready for some bogies!" RSA commanded. "Were ready for them." said Arceus, Ghost and the newbies. RSA was shooting down the enemy's that were following Arceus. "Newbies, attack!!!! Arceus ordered. I am a colonel and I order you to distract those enemy's while we try to take them out." "Blue team attack!!! The marshal said. The ground was shaking with the tank guns going off. Boom one tank got destroyed; it wasn’t one of our people. "The newbies are leaving; they better come back with better tanks. Hey one of them took the gold box!" Arceus said irrated. "Come on shadow we need some help!" Rsa commanded. Boom! Ghost got shot down. Boom! Two more enemies’ got shot down. "Here come the newbies and ghost Again!" Arceus exclaimed. "There's the marshal, I will shoot him down and maybe the blue team will stop!" Ghost said. "I am going to go all DM on the blue team with my new firebird m3!" Jason shouted. "I am going to use my new rail-gun m0." TDM boasted. "Good, then get going and take the flag from Arceus and get a point for us!" Rsa ordered. TDM took the flag and got the red team one point but he noticed that our flag has been stolen as well. So he got Jason and ESA and they went to return the flag. "There he is, lets get him"! TDM shouted. "He's got titan m0, good he's slow enough for us to catch him now, wait no don’t let get that nitro and go up the ramp to the flag"!!! Jason ordered. "Get him!!!" Jason shouted. BOOM! "Ha we got him now let's return our flag!" TDM exclaimed. "We could still catch him in time!" Jason told the other newbies. BOOM! "Yes he lost our flag" ESA shouted. Jason raced up the ramp returned our flag and took the enemy's flag. "I hate druggers" Jason thought while he took the flag while also getting chased by an isida m2. Rsa-ga7 (talk) 17:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) II I have now given you roll-back rights which allows you to roll-back unwanted edits to a page. I hope you and everyone else continue contributing to this wiki thank you. Arceuspokegod (talk) 14:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC)